User talk:Pearlfeather
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the No Place to Belong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 03:43, January 6, 2012 Sorry, but clan creating has stoped. But you may join project charat :) Also feel free to add yourself to any clan you want! Yes, Leaf and Isis can be sisters:) Tell me if I forgot to address anything! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, I Avalanchestrike. Welcome to the wiki! I like your story in No place to belong. It's a sad story, but it is exciting. You can read my page, Avalanchepaw's past. --Avalanchestrike 01:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well all you have to do is color the whole thing a light gray and add shadeing :) Send me a white cat for your first assesment! Also, if you like showing off your artwork feel freee to post them to your pages or your user page. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --Avalanchestrike 00:14, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pearlfeather! About your tutorial on black and white cats, you know you're not a warrior on project charart, right? Look, I already know you can make awesome chararts so for your test to be a warrior on project charart just send me a tabby cat and a tortie. Can you please do this so that way I'm not bending the rules too much. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to say "Hi" for no apparent reason. Are you deciding to stay permanantly on this wiki?! :D Prickl ar 01:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll add you too the warriors section as soon as I can :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) But now they look too much like the elder blanks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesome siggie. But the tail is a bit crooked on the blank. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pearlfeather! Would you like to be deputy on project improvement? Contact me if you do. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Great! BTW, I am already useing you new page design, can you help me convert them all? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pearly, can you organize the pages more like how I did CanyonClan and LavaClan? I'll fix SnowClan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Project SpellCheck If you want to be deputy of project SpellCheck please tell me :) Prickl ar 14:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ok here is the paragraph you must spellcheck: Oceans and lakes have a lot in common, but there also quite diferent. They are both bodies of water A main difference is that an ocean is very large and is salt water, while a lake is usually much smaller and is fresh wAter. lakes are usually surrounded by land while oceans are what surround continents both have plants and animals that live in tem. The ocean is HHome to the largest animals on the planet, whereas lakes contain much smaller animals. when it is time for a vacation, both will make a wonderfull place to visit I know it's random :) Prickl ar 14:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) okay I don't think you missed any XD Well I'll add you as Deputy! Yay Pearl! Prickl ar 01:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I see how you spellchecked a fanfic! Great! The only thing is what for the Author to reply before going ahead with spellchecking Awesome pic! And can you make the links darker or do you need me to change the style from the Theme Designer? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I changed the link color. Is that better? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pearl, Can you be Silver's mentor on project improvement? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Silverwhisker, it's just easyer to call her Silver because she has the longest username on the wiki (I think) I'll add her as your apprentice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) New Clan Yeah sure. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) okay, your winged cat could like Silverpaw in Shadowclan, she is sorta evil. Bye, tell Icy i said bye! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey pearl,can you fix this template?? Template: Fanfiction2 Also can you change the colors of that template and change the template FanficCharart Color to a kinda silver or blue-gray Color?? Thanks!! I'm not that good at codes and template editing. >:P [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) sure! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ehh..i guess you're right. :P. I wasn't thinking right that time because i was studying for my last oral spelling bee this Saturday and since i haven't been here in awhile, i wanted to help in prove it. I'll delete that template and i was suggesting to make the fanficCharcat blue-gray, i just added silver just in case you went against the Color blue-gray. Also,maybe you could share some more bright ideas from that smart head of yours. ;D I'm also gonna present an idea for a template for unfinished fanfics,I'm not sure,but there may be a unfinished template,but idk? You could make it if it ice agrees. I'm really horrible and lost with codes and siggies. XP. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi pearly! Ummmm....Can you finish the long-furred queen blank because you only made the short-furred ones and we might need the long-furred queens. Your queen blank is better than our current one, so please try to finish them ASAP. Thank you! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Also what is my first apprentice assignment, since im your apprentice in project spellchecker?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) The largest bird in the world is the Harpy Eagle. I hear they live high in the trees of the rainforest, even above the canopy! They eat sloths and are good at flyng. They're talon is so big and strong, that they can pick up children that weighs up to 90 pounds! I love learning about Harpy Eagles, because I love birds. I hope you love birds too, otherwise, why are you reading this? I think i found all the mistakes, but im not sure if Harpy Eagle shouldnt have capital letters. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 08:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yay!! I passed, what's my next assignment now? Also i found a mistake i didnt noticed yesterday. They're was suppose to be Their. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 20:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Can Flarepaw have a sis named Tricklepaw, who controlls water and is in Windclan? Flarepaw can controll fire! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you mentor Avalanchestrike for P:SpellCheck? Prickl ar 12:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pearly, since Flarepaw isn't Tricklepaw and Soaringpaw's siblings. What if they all went to the gathering and they all seperated from their clan after the gathering and they find each other and saw that they all had wings. Then maybe Flarepaw doesn't feel different from everyone else (if he does feel that way) and he befriends them. Then so on they help each other when they have problems or tragic happenings, well happen. Oh yeah, did you say Flarepaw isnt their siblings to Tricklepaw or Soaringpaw or they are?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 22:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Project Improvement Hi Pearly. I'm going to stop being leader of Project Improvement. Sence you're deputy, you are the new leader :) Contact me as soon as you get this message so I can change the members list. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) okay! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll add uyou as leader. Oh, and I would make Firestream a warrior now :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you still active? The title says it all: are you still active? Or should I give your leadership position of Project Improvemet to Firestream when she gets back? I don't mean to be mean or anything, but you haven't edited for quite a while :( ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Go on chat an I'll fill you in :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. Oh, false alarm about the G2G :) You are now a warrior of Project DA. Also, RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) O.K, that's good :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 02:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Pearl, but you have been inactive for over a month now. Your chatmod rights have been rovoked :( Sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC)